Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to controllers and, more particularly, to controllers with moveable actuators.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional controllers are generally limited in the flexibility accorded to users to customize use of various input mechanisms, which receive physical input from a user that is translated to a corresponding output, e.g., control of an on-screen function. For example, in the context of video game consoles and other video game processor systems, e.g., laptops, mobile phones, personal computers, etc.), a controller is coupled to the video game consoles and other video game processor systems such that the controller can control an on-screen function of a video game. The controller can comprise various handheld game controllers which can include various input devices, such as joysticks, digital sticks, directional pads, steering wheels, etc. It is desirable to provide customization options to users that may improve ergonomic and flexibility needs of users.